Christmas Joy
by Simplicity of me
Summary: (one shot) The end of a party, the beginning of love...all because she lost her keys... (warning: Hints of sex)


The giggles filled the room, almost beating the music in dominance. She sighed where she stood, watching the friends chatter and laugh with each other…just generally enjoying each other's company. She envied their friendship, even though it was a foreign feeling to her…perhaps that's why she desired it so…she was curious. Having spent most of her years as a 'guy', she had never had a girl she could call a friend. She was one of the guys, never the girls…and she had no one to blame but herself.

She pushed herself off the wall, having seen enough 'happy' for one night. A quick farewell to Bulma and an excuse to her parents and she had gone. She had meant to spend at least 2 hours at the party…and it was barely past the first when she had given up. She flagged down a taxi, having drunk too much to drive, and climbed in the back seat.

It was the party of the year, the annual C.C. Christmas party and here she was, driving away from it in a cab. She smiled at herself…many were willing to do anything for an invite and there she was, with a free invitation and she was throwing it away.

Not that she cared. She never did like parties…too much glam and glitter for her taste. And dresses…she hated them. She tugged at the end of her dress, pulling it over her knees. She always felt self conscious at Christmas, because of the dresses…this year her mother had forced her into a mid length red dress, that fell just below the knees. And it felt like the dresses were getting shorter with each passing year.

The cab pulled over to the side of her road, opposite her apartment. She thanked the driver, paid him the money and left the car. She hobbled up the stairs, cursing the limited movement she get wearing high heels, and stood in front of her door. Digging through her purse for her keys, she cursed when she realized she didn't have them….

Groaning at her stupidity, she sank to the floor, resting against her door…she'd have to wait for her neighbour to return before she could get in…and with Bra as her neighbour, she could see herself sleeping out here. She groaned again, louder this time and rested her head on her knees, closing her eyes.

"Missing something?" She snapped her head up, realizing she had fallen asleep. She blinked a few times, getting rid of her hazy vision. "Thought I'd return these to you"

She looked at a ring of keys that he was holding out to her. She smiled, widely and leapt up, snatching them from him and shoving them into her lock. Twisting the door open, she nearly laughed with delight…then she remembered the guy standing behind her.

"Thanks Trunks" She smiled, giving him a one armed hug "You just saved me spending a night in the hallway"

"I thought as much" He shrugged, smiling at her and returning the hug until she pulled away.

"Want to come in for a coffee?" She asked, holding the door open to him "Or do you wish to get back to the party?"

"Coffee, please" He said and she laughed "You know I hate the Christmas parties, just as much as you do" She laughed again, loudly and he smiled, happy to see her smiling.

He sat down at her kitchen table, watching her prepare two cups.

"So" He started, as he watched her ever move in the kitchen "How's being Bra's neighbour?"

"You really wanna know?" She asked, as she spooned in the coffee beans. He nodded at her. "I hate it. She's always got…people round and they make A LOT of noise"

He stared at her, confused slightly "I thought…well…I mean, you're bra's friend, so-"

She cut him off, chuckling at him "Friends? Yeah, I wish…we've never got on…too different" She shook her head, turning around to watch the kettle "She hates me"

"I didn't know" He replied with a slight stutter. She smiled and waved it off.

He watched her for a while, then looked at his watch, whistling when the digits flashed 'I've been away for a while' He thought as he looked up to Pan "Party's over. They'll be going home…Mother will be angry at me"

"Well, you never did like the Christmas parties" She replied, staring at the kettle "So you should be glad right? That's its over…only another year until we have to go through the whole thing again" She shook her head, smiling at her comment.

"Well, there is one thing I like about the party" He mutter, without meaning to, aloud at least. But it was too late now.

She stopped watching the kettle boiling, to look at him "What's that?" He blushed, feeling stupid at his comment. She smiled at his bashfulness "Come on, you can tell me"

"No, just…forget I said anything"

"Oh pleaseeee" She pouted, looking at him with innocent, wide eyes and she could see him melt under her gaze.

"It's stupid…" He muttered, looking at the table "you'll laugh"

"You can tell me, Best friend" She said, putting emphasize on 'beat friend'. "I won't laugh, promise"

"Kettles boiled" He whispered and she laughed, realizing his attempt to change the subject

"Nice try" She said, pouring the water into the mugs "But you still have to tell me"

She placed the cup in front of him and he took it, with a thank and sipped it. But she didn't touch hers…she just stared at him.

"What?" He asked, cracking under her glare as he brought the cup back to his lips.

"What do you like about the Christmas parties? The girls?" She asked, teasingly. He blushed but shook his head

"The drinks?" She asked. He shook his head once more "The food?" Same reply "Well, what is it?"

He sighed, placing his cup down "What I like about the parties is…" He sighed, as she leaned forward, eager to hear the rest. "That I get to see you…in a dress… looking… pretty…not that you don't the rest of the year!" He explained when he caught her glare "But at Christmas…you look. Beautiful"

"That's it?" She asked and he nodded, blushing down over his coffee. She smiled and leaned forward; giving him a hug over the table…an uncomfortable hug at that.

"You're so sweet Trunks. Thank you"

He looked up at her, grinning "Thanks Pan…for not laughing"

"Why would I laugh?" She asked, still grinning at him.

"I dunno" He blushed again and she smiled. She looked to her kitchen clock and gasped in surprise

"Is it that late?" She said to herself, forgetting that Trunks was in the room. He followed her gaze and nearly chocked

"I better go…if I want to live" He muttered the last part to himself but she heard it and laughed

"I suppose you should" She chuckled, leaving the kitchen and her coffee, untouched.

He followed her to the door, and they stood there, in an awkward silence, until Pan broke it.

"So…I guess I'll be seeing you at New Year eve…not wearing a dress this time" She joked and he smiled

"Yeah..." He stuffed his hands into his coat pocket. She sighed, sensing how uneasy he was feeling in front of her.

"Bye Trunks" She said, reaching to his cheek to kiss him goodbye.

He watched her reach up and moved his head to the side, so she caught the corner of his lips instead of his cheek. She pulled away, as if it burned to touch him, and started at him, wide eyed and embarrassed. He looked down at her, as she touched her lips and he slowly leant forward, asking for silent permission for what he was about to do. She looked up, her hand leaving its place, but didn't pull away like he expected her too.

Moments away from her lips, he stopped, looking into her eyes. She gazed into his eyes, and then suddenly leapt forward, brushing her lips with his for a brief moment. He smiled as she blushed and looked to the ground. Cupping her face, he gently lifted it to his level, before crushing his lips to hers, in a heated kiss. She responded with the same emotion, pulling him inside; he slamming the door shut with his foot.

She pushed him to her sofa, straddling him on the seat, lips still locked with his. He didn't complain, only brought her closer, unlocking the clasp that held her hair in place. He felt it fall to her back and ran his hands through her hair. She smiled onto his lips as his hands found the back of her dress, pulling the zipper down…

He kissed her bare neck, trailing down to her chest. She moaned, digging her hands into his lavender hair. She looked to the window, as his hands explored her body and smiled at what she saw. The gentle fall of white snow.


End file.
